


97 days

by hunsgrl



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunsgrl/pseuds/hunsgrl
Summary: how many drinks will it take for sehun to flush out luhan's taste from his system? and how many hangovers will it take for him to realize that he can't?





	97 days

**Title: 97 days**   
**Rating: PG-13**   
**Summary: luhan left sehun 97 days ago.**   
**Warning/s: alcohol, mention of xiuhan**

shot after shot of vodka. sehun’s vision was blurry and his eyes were bloodshot. it had been 97 days since he was abandoned by luhan. 97 days since he has known true happiness. 97 days since luhan left sehun for minseok. it was christmas day, and sehun was sobbing out all of the water from his body. 97 days and sehun was still as broken as the first day without him.

the definitive moments of his and luhan’s relationship were on repeat in his mind. the first time they kissed, their first fight, the first time they had sex, it was crazy. 4 years with the “love of his life” down the drain and it destroyed sehun. the memories were so vivid, so fresh in his mind, he hated it. he hated that he could remember every detail of each of them, what luhan was wearing and how his clothes looked on the floor, his facial expressions and how angelic he looked, where they were and how he was an actual angel and he hated it. 

he wanted to drown himself in all the alcohol in the world to get these memories out of his mind. but no matter how much sehun drank, he could never get rid of him. sehun couldn’t get rid of the memories with anything. he had tried soju, gin, tequila, vodka, every alcohol you could think of, but all he got was a raging hangover the next day and even more vivid memories of the taste of luhan. the bitter taste of alcohol was no match for the memories of luhan’s sweet mouth.

—october 27th, 2012

the day that sehun finally grew up and decided to end the childish game him and luhan had been playing, decided to stop chasing after him and finally make luhan his. sehun had been pining after luhan since his first year in high school. luhan was 4 years older than him and from the first moment their eyes met, he was captivated. he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

luhan took sehun under his wing, and they started growing closer and closer, and by the time luhan had graduated, they were infatuated with each other. although sehun was still in high school, and luhan was busy getting his music degree, they always found time to see each other. no matter how tired luhan was, sehun could always count on him to come over and make him feel better. they were the perfect two. 

nobody had ever understood sehun like luhan did. nobody had ever felt so right and sehun was petrified to lose it. petrified that luhan would realize that sehun is an immature little kid and leave him for someone more worthy. but luhan was here to stay. sehun was luhan’s home. he never voiced this to sehun, but rather showed it throughout the entirety of their courtship. 

bringing sehun food even when sehun said he wasn’t hungry- “eat this eel, stubborn ass”, helping sehun with his school work- “i know you know how to figure out radicals, but this way is easier”, and even just being in his presence- “thank you so much for being here hyung, i truly appreciate it.” “anything for my sehunnie” made sehun melt. so on october 27th, 2012, sehun finally decided to make luhan his.

—flashback  
october 27th, 2012

call from: luhannie :)  
“hey lu, what’s up?” sehun picks up the phone and says with a smile. “nothing much, can i come over?” luhan says, the same cheek-splitting grin evident in his voice. “you know you don’t have to ask, you're always welcome over!” sehun almost screams, wanting to see luhan after not being able to see him for weeks because of classes and conflicting schedules. “great! open your door, i’m outside and this food is heavy!” luhan says, howling with laughter. sehun hangs up the phone and skips to the door, a grin bigger than earth on his face. he opens the door, and immediately wraps his arms around luhan, breathing in his vaguely grapefruit scented detergent and his “manly” aftershave.

“i missed you so much, hyung.” sehun says into luhan’s sweater, never wanting to let him go. “hunnie, i missed you so much too” luhan says, dropping the food and wrapping his arms around sehun, feeling hot tears prick his eyes. “god sehun i missed you so fucking much i swear i was going crazy, i’m so glad you're here with me.” luhan says in between slight sobs. he truly missed when he wasn’t with sehun, and never felt complete without him. sehun was the better half of him, and he would scream that until his throat bled. sehun was his reason for living, and nothing could ever come in between them. 

“let’s go inside and eat, hyung, i’m starving!” sehun said, picking up the food off the ground. he looks so excited, luhan thinks, and decides he wants to see that smiling face for the rest of his life.

sehun put the food onto the counter and hurriedly grabbed plates and forks for him and luhan. he unpacked the food, and noticed all of his american favorites; mashed potatoes, roast chicken, green beans, and even tiramisu and cheesecake for dessert. “luhan, you brought all my favorites! you must have spent so much money!” sehun face falls, thinking about how much their bill was the last time they went out to eat together. “it’s to make up for the months i haven’t been able to come over. don’t worry, i still have money left. i can still pay my rent, if i don’t eat for 3 weeks!” luhan jokes, and sehun’s face falls even further. “i’m just kidding sehun! lighten up a little, we haven’t seen each other in forever, let’s cherish it!” luhan says, pulling sehun into his arms and scratching his head.

3 hours later

“i’m so stuffed, that was so good!” luhan says, laying on sehun’s bedroom floor. “yeah.” sehun says, deep in thought. “what’s wrong sehun?” luhan asks, watching sehun. “nothing, i just, i have something i want to ask you.” sehun’s heart feels as if it’s about to beat out of his chest. “what is it, hunnie?” he finds solace in the nickname, and his heart rate slows, ever so slightly. “will you be mine, luhan? until the end of time, until the sun burns out, until the world stops turning? will you be mine?” sehun says, his mouth dry. luhans heart stops. how could he have read his mind? his only response is to lunge forward and connect their lips. 

the moment they connect lips, sehun feels at home. this is where sehun wants to be for the rest of his life. lip-locked with luhan.

present  
“FUCK!” sehun screams, reminiscing on old times, throwing the half empty bottle of bourbon against the wall, watching the way the honey colored liquor drip down the wall. he keeps trying to forget a single thing about luhan and he can’t. he can’t forget the way he whimpered when sehun would kiss his neck, can’t forget the way that luhan knew exactly what sehun was thinking and feeling. he can’t forget any of it. 

suddenly, he hears a knock at the door. angrily grumbling, he gets up and opens the door. his heart stops. “hunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this is my first time writing for a fest & i hope it’s good! i love you!  
> j


End file.
